The subject invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having a height which can be changed conveniently and inexpensively.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2 of the attached drawings, a conventional connector includes a dielectric housing 10, a spacer 12 and a plurality of electrical terminals (not shown). The housing 10 defines two rows of passageways 16 for receiving the terminals therein, and two mounting arms 18 extending from opposite ends of the housing 10. An elongate protrusion 20 and an L-shaped latch 22 are formed on each mounting arm 18 of the housing 10. The latches 22 project toward each other. The spacer 12 defines a plurality of apertures 24 for the extension of a portion of the terminals therethrough and two recesses 26 at each end for engaging with the latches 22 of the mounting arms 18. Thus, the spacer 12 is attached to the housing 10. However, when the height of the conventional connector requires modification, a new mold for the housing 10 must be created. As known, the housing should be precisely manufactured especially regarding the terminal passageways. It is readily apparent that the adjustment of such parameters complicates manufacture and is time and cost inefficient. Furthermore, the irregular shape of the housing impedes the free flow of molten plastic thereby adversely affecting quality.